


I Found

by KillugonsUchiha



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Inspiration from Tokyo Ghoul and Black Lagoon, M/M, Multi, Original city of my design, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Polyamory, Unhinged oc, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillugonsUchiha/pseuds/KillugonsUchiha
Summary: Wing regarded the two boys who would become his new students and knew he found the missing piece to truly helping his first student. "I do hope you two will be able to help her in ways even I won't be able to."





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to be publishing my first story on Ao3. This sort of story is something I have been wanting to do for a long time, and I hope to do a good job in working with the story and how my character will influence change. 
> 
> This will tackle some rather dark subject matter, so if you have a weak stomach, then I suggest you turn back now.

~~HxH~~ 

A pair of mercury grey eyes blinked when she caught sight of them. Among the crowd of rugged adults and wannabe fighters, the pair of boys stuck out like a pair of very sore thumbs. They looked to be about her age with the taller boy having white hair, blue eyes and pale skin and his companion having spiky black hair, golden brown eyes and tan skin.   
A smile lilted at the corner of her mouth, and something bubbled inside her chest. She didn't expect much competition at Heaven's arena, not until she got to the higher floors anyway, and even then, she didn't think she would find anything that would really catch her attention. But she could tell just by looking at them that they were different from the other contestants. 

Her smile grew wider as a pair of blue and brown eyes each met her gaze. Maybe these two would make things more fun... 

"Naegi."   
Breaking her gaze away from the boys across the room, the aforementioned girl turned her attention over to her side and saw her teacher and sibling student now at the registration desk a few feet away. Her teacher regarded her with a raised eye brown and inquisitive expression. In return, Naegi shrugged and skipped over to her sibling student, Zushi's, side. 

Wing stared at his older student, briefly wondering what had caught her attention before shaking his head. "Alright, you two. You know why we are here and what you need to accomplish with your matches." 

"Osu!" Zushi declared. "We're here to gain battled experience against different opponents and to learn self-analysis." 

A proud and fond smile graced Wing's lips at Zushi's answer before looking over at his first student. She was looking off to the side, her hands behind her back and a bored look on her face. "Naegi. Do you remember why you are here?" 

The twelve-year-old girl hummed. "To learn self-restraint and to respect my opponent, no matter who they are." 

It was the correct answer, but Wing's shoulder still slumped at her nonchalant and cheerful tone. He hoped he was making the right decision in allowing her to compete, and so soon too. 

"Mr. Zushi, you are number 1963, and Mrs. Naegi, you are number 1964. The rules are very simple: You may use any fighting style you wish. All you have to do is defeat your opponent," The receptionist explained after their information had been turned in. 

"We know the rules, thank you," Wing bowed before handing a slip to each of his students. "Now be sure to memorize your numbers for when they call you over the intercom," The 25-year -old Hunter explained as he walked his students over to the entrance of the fighting arenas. "Remember what I taught you and do your best." 

"Osu! We won't let you down!" 

Wing chuckled at the nine-year-old's enthusiasm then looked over at Naegi. She gave him a lopsided, inquisitive grin, complete with a slight head tilt which forced a sigh from his lips. He opened his mouth to give her specific advice when the intercom rung overhead. 

"Will numbers 1964 and 2011 please report to fighting arena F? Once again, Numbers 1964 and 2011, please report to fighting arena F." 

"Ah! I guess it's my turn~," A childish expression of glee took over the preteen's face, her smile all teeth at this point. 

"Naegi," Wing caught her attention, his shoulders slightly tense and expression stern. He sighed heavily, and if one were to look closely, they could see worry in his dark brown eyes. "Please, don't overdo it." 

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart. I promise I'll hold back!" With that said, Naegi turned towards the entrance of the fighting arenas and took off with a slight skip in her step. 

The air around them, or rather Wing, was tense. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Zushi smiled shakily up at his master. "I-I'm sure she'll be fine, Master. After all, you've been training her for a long time, and she's incredibly strong." 

Wing slumped his shoulders before rubbing the back of his head. "It's not her that I'm worried about. 

~HxH~ 

'It's very noisy in here,' Naegi couldn't help but think as she looked at the people filled stands around her. She hadn't been in a place as crowded as this one yet, with so many people watching. Not that she was afraid or anything. It was just something new to her. 

In the middle of Arena F was her opponent, a large, bulky man towering at least three feet over her. Beady eyes regarded Naegi with something akin to disdain and condescension.

"They honestly allowed a little girl to compete at Heaven's Arena," Her opponent shook his head before stomping forward. "This will be a piece of cake." 

Slowly, comments from those watching her match started filtering in. 

"What's a little girl doing in a place like this?!" 

"She should just go home and play with her dolls."

"Hey, big guy! Go easy on her!" 

If Naegi was bothered by what was being said about her, it didn't show as she skipped forward so that both here a few feet away from each other, the referee near them. 

"The purpose of the first floor is so we can evaluate each of your skill levels. You have a three-minute time limit to demonstrate how strong you really are." 

"Hah! I won't need three minutes," Beady eyes remarked cockily. 

"Hey, mister! Let's have some fun, okay!" Naegi said cheerfully, looking unfazed by what he said. 

"Contestants ready? Begin!" The bell rung above them, signaling for the match to start. 

Immediately, Beady eyes charged forward, intending to knock the creepy girl out of the ring. 

It was over in less than a second. One moment, he was charging at his opponent, and the next, a sharp pain stemmed from his stomach, and he fell face first on the floor. 

"What...happened?" He slowly lifted his head and met the girl's gaze. The smile hadn't left her face but just looking into those pools of grey made the oversized man feel like a garden mouse facing a hungry snake. 

"Oh well. Guess you weren't so tough after all. Better luck next time~" 

A few feet away, the referee stood with his jaw dropped slightly. He barely saw her move, barely saw her hit the man's pressure point in his stomach. She was skilled for sure, but something about her unnerved him. Shaking his head, the referee walked forward and handed Naegi a small ticket. "Number 1964, you are qualified to advance to the 50th floor. Best of luck in all your matches." 

"Thanks!" Naegi took her ticket just as a crash resounded throughout the room. She looked over to where she heard it and saw a large bodied fighter indented into the arena wall. Grey eyes blinked in surprise and scanned the arena's, landing on one with a very familiar fighter. 

It was one of the boys from before! The spiky haired one in green. Naegi couldn't help but feel a little giddy. She was right to think they were interesting. If he was that strong, then his companion definitely had to be. 

When a pair of golden brown eyes, innocent and open, met her own, Naegi waved. 

Maybe they would make fighting here fun after all. 

~HxH~ 

A little later, after Zushi finished his own match, he and Naegi headed towards the elevator that would take them up to the 50th floor. 

"You were amazing, Naegi. If I hadn't been paying attention, I may not have been able to see you move at all," Zushi said to her. 

"Oh, it was nothing," Naegi chirped. "The real battles won't begin until we reach the 200th floor." 

"Yeah, but Master Wing said we should take our time and gain as much experience as we can before trying for the top floors." 

He had said something like that, hadn't he? But if the battles were going to be as quick and easy as the one she just had, then Naegi wasn't going to be gaining anything from it in her eyes. Besides, if those two boys were going to be competing, she'd rather fight against them in the long run. 

Speaking of which, Naegi felt excitement bubble up inside her when she saw said boys approach the elevator as well. They entered after her and Zushi and stood in front of them with their backs turned toward the sibling students, though Naegi felt the white haired one glance back at her every now and then. 

She barely paid any attention to the elevator girl explaining the ins and outs of the upper levels of Heaven's arena until Zushi spoke up himself. 

"Once you reach the 100th floor, they comp you your very own room," The nine-year-old said, catching their attention. "I'm sorry, how impolite. Osu! My name is Zushi, and this is my fellow student, Naegi." 

"Sup!" 

The white-haired boy stared at her for a moment before turning a slight smile to Zushi. "I'm Killua." 

"And my name is Gon," The black-haired boy followed suit. "It's nice to meet the two of you. Though, I did see you waving at me before, Naegi." 

"Hard not to notice when you send your opponent flying into a nearby wall. You're very strong, Gon!" 

Gon suddenly felt a little embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, thanks." 

Killua gave Naegi a once over. She was definitely the weirdest girl he had ever met (not that that had been many anyway), with unruly orange hair, sparkling grey eyes, and a toothy grin spread across her face. She rocked on the soles of her feet, giving her a childish demeanor despite looking to be around his and Gon's age. Still.... 

"I watched your fights earlier. You two are amazing, "Zushi said as they exited the elevator. 

Killua raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? You both made it up here with a single match too." 

"That's right!" Gon chimed in. 

"Oh, please. All of our opponents were total weaklings. The real fun won't begin until we reach the 200th floor." 

The three boys, particularly Gon and Killua, looked more than a little taken-a-back by Naegi's comment. Zushi started to sweat and gave their new companions a shaky smile. 

"W-what she means is, well, we still have a long way to go." Zushi took a deep breath and promptly changed the subject. "So, what discipline do you practice? Naegi and I are studying the Shingen-ryo teachnique." 

"Discipline?" Killua and Gon looked at each other. "We don't have one, right?" 

Gon shook his head. "No, we don't." 

"You're kidding! You're both that powerful? With no formal training?" Zushi hung his head. "I am humbled to be in your presence. But I won't give up!" 

They were like her then. The more she learned about them, the more Naegi wanted to truly test herself against them. It's been such a long-time since she's met anyone who caught her attention as much as Gon and Killua had. Not since back then. 

Naegi opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by clapping coming towards her. She pouted when she was it was Wing as she lost her train of thought. 

"Zushi, a splendid job out there!" The bespectacled man appraised his youngest student. 

Zushi stood straight. "Thank you, Master!" 

"I'm very glad to see you've stuck to my teachings." His smile dropped as his gaze landed on Naegi, his expression a little more serious. Still, he did allow a small smile to grace his features just a little. "Naegi, you did well too. We will have to go over a few things tonight, though." 

The orange haired preteen huffed, not happy with the prospect of yet another lecture. It's not like she killed the beady eyed weakling. 

"Uh, master," Zushi pointed at the untucked portion of the man's pink shirt. "You've got..." 

Realizing this, Wing all but shoved that part of his shirt below his belt with a sheepish look on his face. "How embarrassing." 

"You think you'd keep a better eye on your appearance by now," Naegi couldn't help the jab. 

Wing let his student's comment slide as he gestured to the other two boys. "And who are they."

"Oh, this is Gon and Killua," Zushi introduced. 

The disheveled man nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Wing." 

"Osu!" 

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised to see kids here, other than Naegi and Zushi of course. So, what brings you here?" 

Killua was the one who answered. "Well, we're here to get stronger, but we're also low on money. So, we thought we'd knock out two birds with one stone." 

"Actually, Killua's been here before!" Gon added. 

"Really?" Wing added. "Then you obviously have some talent if you made it this far." He then raised a finger in a gesture both Naegi and Zushi recognized whenever their master was about to lecture or dole out a piece of advice. "Even so, you should pay strict attention to your opponent's body, as well as your own." 

"Osu!" The boys shouted in affirmation, while Naegi groaned inwardly in annoyance. 

"Well then, I'll leave the four of you to register. Zushi, Naegi, good luck in both your matches and don't overdo it." The last bit was more of a reminder for his older student. 

"Don't worry, Wing-san. I'll behave!" Joining the boys, the quartet headed off to the 50th floor registration desk, where they handed in their tickets in exchange for their prize money. 

"152 jenni," Gon muttered when he emptied his little brown pouch. 

"Can't buy anything with this," Naegi said with a small scowl. 

A few feet away, Killus deposited his money in a vending machine, and a can of juice came rolling out. "Yeah, you get just enough to buy yourself a can of juice, win or lose. Beyond the first floor, a loss will get you nothing, while a win will earn you 50,000 jenni." 

You could practically hear the "cha-ching" in the background behind Gon, Zushi and Naegi at Killua's explanation. 

"That's a lot of money," Zushi said.

"Once you get to the 100th floor, I think you'll receive one million jenni. And once you've past the 150th floor, it's ten million per win." 

'Think of all the ice cream I could buy,' Naegi thought dreamily, a goofy smile on her face and a colorful atmosphere surrounding her. 

"Didn't you reach the 200th floor before, Killua? 

Both Zushi and Naegi, being brought out of her ice cream filled day dream, looked over at the white-haired boy with wide eyes. 

"You're kidding! H-how much do you make up there?" Zushi asked. 

At this, Killua shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. I quit and went back home as soon as I was qualified. But when I won on the 190th floor, I think I had around 200 million total." 

"So, you're rich?" Naegi asked slyly. Maybe if she asked really nicely, she could con Killua into buying her a few gallons of ice cream. 

Killua scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the sole girl of the group. "That money is long gone. I spent most of it on snacks and stuff. And even if I still had the money, I wouldn't buy you anything." 

Naegi stuck out her tongue in retaliation. "Party pooper..." 

"Oh well," Killua threw his empty can of juice in the recycling. "We should probably get going. Since we all got through our first matches unscathed, they'll probably give us another one." 

The waiting room was filled with large, muscular men who gave the four children scathing, patronizing looks. It made Naegi want to pummel them all into the group, but she had promised Wing to be on her best behavior so she ignored them and sat with the boys. 

"If these are who we are going to be facing, then we have nothing to worry about," Killua said confidently. "Just relax until we are called." 

Zushi, on the other hand, looked more than a little anxious, especially when some of the nearby contestants glared at the four of them." Killua, quiet. They can hear you." 

"Don't worry, Zu-chan! I'll beat them up if they pick on you!" Naegi proclaimed a little too loudly. 

Zushi wanted nothing more than to turn invisible right then. 

"Number 2054, Mr. Killua and Number 1963, Mr. Zushi, please report to Arena A on the 57th floor." 

The nine-year-old's heart sped up at the announcement, nervous about facing such a strong opponent. Still, he took a deep breath and bowed in respect towards Killua. "I am honored to face you, Killua." 

"Same," Killua replied with a raised hand. "You can't win them all, right? Catch you two later." 

"Try not to beat him up too badly, Killua!" Naegi quipped with a lopsided grin. 

'You could have a little more faith in me,' Zushi hung his head with comical tears streaming down his face. 

Both Gon and Killua eyed the girl bewilderedly, and the white-haired boy didn't quite look at Gon when he told him he'd meet him up on the 60th floor before he and Zushi walked out of the room together. 

"He didn't have to say it like that in front of Zushi," Gon muttered with a slightly embarrassed smile. 

"Zu-chan won't win this one." 

Golden brown eyes widened and the island boy looked over at the odd girl beside him. Naegi was leaning back on her hands, legs swinging like a child and gazing up at the ceiling with a small, whimsical smile. She was definitely one of the strangest girls he's ever met, and it didn't help that Gon couldn't quite grasp her personality.   
"What makes you say that?" 

Naegi hummed and locked eyes with Gon. "Zu-chan is pretty good at fighting, but he gets so scared too easily. Every-time he's up against me or someone strong, he lets his fear get a hold of him and it weakens his fighting ability. You and Killua are about as strong as I am, so I can tell he won't win." 'Especially since he can't use that'. Naegi added internally. 

'That's a little mean.' Gon furrowed his eyebrows at her statement. However, he couldn't help but wonder how strong Naegi was. He hadn't been able to see her match all the way through, just that he opponent was defeated with one blow. 

The preteen opened his mouth to say something else when his number was called out over the intercom. "Ah! My match is up next!" 

"I guess we'll see each other on the 60th then!" Naegi chimed with a wave of her hand. 

"Uh, yeah. See you later, Naegi." 

Now alone, Naegi waited patiently for her own number to be called so she could advance already. 

Originally, she was going to take it slowly like Wing had told her, if only to keep an eye out for Zushi. Now though.... 

"Sorry Wing-san, Zu-chan, but I'm going as far as they do." 

"Number 1964, Mrs. Naegi, please report to Arena D on the 54th floor for your match." 

"Alright, let's do this!" The orange haired girl skipped out of the room to go to her match and to follow the two strange boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, those who have managed to make it to the end of the first chapter.
> 
> Naegi is probably the hardest OC I have ever created, with a difficult personality to work with, but I enjoy every moment of her...quirkiness, and this was barely a taste of just how quirky she is. 
> 
> If you like what you read, please leave kudos and maybe a comment with some nice feedback.


End file.
